Controlled clinical trials to test the efficacy of hyperglycemia control in diabetes mellitus, of prednisone versus prednisone and azathioprine in chronic inflammatory demyelinating neuropathies, and of various cytotoxic agents in dysproteinemic neuropathy will be continued. Extensive morphometric, pathologic and lipid compositional studies are being conducted on postmortem and biopsied sural nerve tissue in human diabetic and inherited neuropathies. Studies attempting to induce neuropathy by modification of membrane lipids, studies of structure, turnover, and function of membrane phospholipids and nuclear magnetic resonance studies are being continued as outlined in the grant application. Studies of the role of endoneurial fluid pressure, blood nerve barrier, and role of these in neuropathy production are being pursued. The cellular and molecular mechanisms of lead neuropathy production is being pursued by study of endoneurial lead content related to pathologic abnormality and to rate of cell division after crush. The natural history, pathologic and lipid biochemical abnormalities of a new syndrome with arachidonate deficiency is being investigated. Sero-epidemiologic studies of possible viral induced neuropathies are being pursued. Neurophysiologic and pathologic studies of several models of experimental autonomic neuropathy to bowel and bladder will be completed. The prototypes of systems to evalute human joint position and motion and just-subnoxious heat will be developed.